


Promise Fulfilled

by hedgehog_in_221B



Series: The Pleasure in Punishment [2]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Bondage, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Riding Crops, Rope Bondage, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a second offense, Sir Guy makes good on his promise to the reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise Fulfilled

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of my poorly named series. I feel this is a little choppy. Also, I know very little about BDSM and the like, so please feel free to bring up anything that's complete bullshit or misrepresented. I did some research as best I could. Anyway, enjoy; this took me forever to write.

   It'd been about two weeks since your encounter with Guy, but in that time, you'd stepped up your game. Your trouble making around the castle had increased in frequency in an attempt to attract the attention of the Sheriff's right hand man. You'd been causing mayhem nearly every day about Nottingham Castle, yet even with your increased efforts, Guy seemed to be ignoring you. However, it was quite the opposite. The Sheriff had given him more than an earful after some of your more colorful stunts such as dyeing his white linens a vibrant pink and setting his chamber pot aflame in the night to name a few. You were quite pleased with yourself and your accomplishments, but, at the end of every day, you were sad to find that Sir Guy had not sought you out to punish you again for your shenanigans. That is, until one day, you found yourself in his company once more. You were just about to venture into the castle to cause more problems when he seized you by your arm and dragged you toward the stables. You didn't say a word as excitement bubbled up inside you. In the two of you went and you were alone. Even the horses that were usually kept here were out for the day. It was just you and Guy. You could hardly breathe. He locked the door behind him and when his eyes met yours, they were playful with a hint of something you couldn't place. “We meet again,” he said in a dark voice, walking toward you. You backed away from him as you tried to calm your breath and pulse to no avail. Suddenly, you felt a beam against your back and in a matter of seconds, he was upon you. Guy chuckled. “You're terrible at following instructions,” he said, smirking devilishly. “Do you remember what I told you I'd do if I caught you causing trouble again?” You remembered perfectly well what he'd said to you, but you shook your head. He smirked and moved extremely close to your face. You drew in a shaky breath, your eyes never leaving his. “I told you I'd take you here, in the stables, in whatever way I wanted.” Guy suddenly produced a length of rope from behind him. “I keep my promises, girl,” he said, his voice almost playful. “And I intend to keep this one in full. Now turn around.” His ominous statement sent shivers down your spine and a pleasant sensation to your groin as you did as you were told. You pressed yourself against the beam, your breasts squishing against the rough wood. “Arms above your head,” he instructed. You placed them on the beam palms down, all the while wondering what he was going to do with that rope. You didn't have to wait long for as soon as your hands were where he wanted them, you felt him press against you and begin to bind your wrists to the support. You let out a soft sigh and he smirked, backing away from you once his job was complete. “Now let's see. How shall I punish you today?” he mused to himself, looking about the stable for inspiration. You shifted against the support and tugged at your bindings, finding that you really couldn't move your hands whatsoever. The thought of being helpless to his every whim sent another rush of excitement to your lower regions and you found yourself resisting the urge to moan. Guy looked back at you with his devilish smirk before spotting something out of your line of vision. “Oh? What's this?” he asked aloud and walked over to the wall of the stable. He moved about and took something from the wall, but you couldn't tell what it was in your peripheral vision. When he appeared again, he held in his hands a leather riding crop. You moved your hips anxiously, your sex throbbing in response to the sight of the crop. You had to admit, the fact that it excited you was a bit unnerving. However, you didn't have much time to think on it as he trailed the crop down your spine and over your backside. Even though there were a few layers of clothing between your skin and the crop, you still thrilled at the sensation and moved your hips instinctively. Guy chuckled darkly and repeated the motion, though in reverse. As he dragged the crop up over your bottom, you could not help the small sigh that escaped your lips. You longed to feel the leather on your bare skin. Once again, Guy made a pass of the crop along your back and you shivered under its gentle touch, this time making your backside protrude more. The gesture did not go unnoticed by Guy. He smiled wickedly and brought the crop down firmly on your bottom. You let out a sudden gasp, the crop more pleasurable than painful. He brought it down again, this time with more force and on the other cheek. The impact shocked you as it did before and you gasped again, louder this time. You arched your back and tugged at your binds as you slumped a bit against the support, awaiting the next strike. Guy did not disappoint. Again and again he brought the crop down on your backside, each time eliciting some sort of audible response from you. Progressively, you grew more and more aroused and the sounds you made became more and more desperate. You were surprised at how much you enjoyed him whipping you and how much you yearned to feel the sharp bite of the leather on your bare skin. When you could bear it no more, you formed the nerve to speak.

   “Sir Guy...” you said in a breathy voice as he whipped you again, receiving a soft moan from you. You turned your head to look over your shoulder at him. He was smirking deviously.

   “Yes?” he asked, swatting the crop into his gloved hand.

   “I want more,” you said in a hesitant, small voice. He raised his eyebrow in an almost challenging manner.

   “Oh? Do you?” he drawled, tracing the crop down your back as he had before. You drew in a sharp breath and nodded.

   “Please...” you replied. You heard him chuckle behind you as he moved to whisper in your ear.

   “And why should I give it to you?” he asked darkly, his breath tickling your ear and sending a wave of arousal to your aching sex. You gulped and took a deep breath, slowly beginning to rub your rear against his growing arousal.

   “Because I'm a _very_ naughty girl and I must pay for my crimes...” you said slowly and deliberately, continually rubbing yourself on him. “Punish me, sir. Show me the error of my ways.” You heard his sharp intake of breath at your words and you couldn't help but smile triumphantly. “Please...” you said sensually, accenting your words with your backside against him. He groaned slightly and you sighed, wishing you could touch him. Then he firmly grabbed your hips to stop your motions.

   “We'll have none of that,” Guy said sternly against your ear. “You remember last time, don't you?” he said, the smirk he wore evident in his tone. You nodded, not wishing to play dumb any longer. “Now, what was it you wanted?” he asked, pulling from you and running the crop across your cheeks.

   “I want to feel it against my flesh,” you said, feeling a small blush coming on. Why was it now that you felt embarrassed? Guy chuckled.

   “What was that, girl? You'll have to speak up,” he said, lightly swatting at your bottom as you grew more flustered and more aroused. You huffed softly, disliking his teasing. Clearly the embarrassment of what you were asking for would be your punishment. Strangely enough, you found it quite stimulating, which in turn caused you to redden even more. “Well?”

   “I want to feel it against my flesh,” you reiterated, this time louder and more needy. He chuckled again and slowly slide the crop down your legs to the bottom of your dress. Then, ever so slowly, he flipped the crop underneath the fabric and began to slide it up your legs once more. The leather was cool against your flesh and you shuddered at the sensation as he trailed it up one of your calves, softly swatting at the sensitive skin of the back of your knee. You gasped quietly as the leather traveled farther up your thigh and over your rump until your dress was above your waist and your lower body fully exposed. You knew your cheeks were now a rosy red color as you imagined him gazing upon your bare flesh. His left hand replaced the crop and held your dress bunched at your tailbone. Then he slowly began to trail the crop over your naked backside. The leather of the crop was a bit flimsy and you knew it would hurt more than if it had been stiffer leather, but that only caused for more arousal and you found yourself impatient and full of wanting. “Sir Guy...” you said in a lust-crazed voice. He ceased all movement.

   “Yes?” he asked, amused. You swayed your hips, needy for the touch of the crop.

   “Please,” you said, not daring to look at him for fear that his gaze your make you even more embarrassed. Guy, who seemed awfully fond of chuckling at your dismay, chuckled again, poising the crop mere inches from your awaiting backside.

   “If I give you what you want, will you promise to cease your mischief at the castle?” he asked, opting to appeal to your kink rather than flat-out punish you for your wrong doings. You could not answer quickly enough.

   “Yes! Anything you ask of me, I shall do! You have my word!” you exclaimed, your voice more eager than you had intended it to be. He chuckled.

   “Then we have a deal,” he replied, delivering that sweet pain that you craved. The crop came down hard and crisp on your left cheek, leaving you breathless and completely turned on. You let out an indecent moan and braced yourself against the beam for support, your face pressed to the rough wood.

   “Again,” you said, your voice more lustful than you cared to let on. Guy obliged, whipping the right cheek as firmly as he had the other. Another moan followed and you found your arousal start to become more apparent. You didn't even have to ask him for the next few strokes he delivered to your slowly reddening bum. Each hit was swifter and sharper than the one preceding it and each was followed by some sort of audible response, whether it was a moan, a gasp, or a cry of pleasure. He soon had you writhing under his unabating touch, tugging at your binds until your wrists began to ache and the rope began to bite into your soft flesh. You were a hot mess to put things lightly and you cared naught what he thought of you or your current state, though you were growing impatient; as much attention as your bottom was receiving, there were other parts of you that you wished he'd venture to. However, it soon became evident that he was hell-bent on teasing you until you burst. Slowly, he slide the crop down to your sex and rubbed you there, all swats to your behind ceasing completely. You moaned at the contrast in intensity and relished in the attention your nether regions were receiving. Then, ever so lightly, Guy brought the crop up and swatted at your womanhood. The sensation was exquisite and you arched your back, pressing your chest to the beam and pulling tighter on your restraints as you moaned wantonly. “Once more,” you said, your voice barely audible. He chuckled and obliged, swatting you again. Another whorish moan escaped your lips as you indulgently rubbed your sex on the tip of the crop. Again, he spanked your sensitive lips and you moaned over and over for him as the sensation flooded you with desire. When Guy felt you could take no more stimulation, he smirked and removed the crop, causing you to whine in protest.

   “What an absolute tart you are,” he said, his voice playful. You bit your lip and cast your eyes upward, swaying your hips idly and hoping to come back in contact with the crop. “Even the whores in the brothels don't get this worked up. You must really enjoy this. Don't you, girl?” He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled your head back, pressing his lips against your ear. “Though I think I've got something you'd like even better,” he said with his signature smirk. “Shall I give it to you?” You nodded and whimpered softly, having somewhat of an idea of what he was insinuating. Guy let go of your hair and threw the crop to the ground, keeping your dress hiked up with one hand while the other unlaced his trousers. You could feel your excitement growing and you tried desperately to retain a normal heartbeat, but it was no use. The very thought of him inside... You had not much time to dwell on the idea of him taking you for as soon as the image popped into your head, it became a reality. He slide into you with ease as you let out a hearty moan and grasped onto the beam as best you could. Guy rocked his hips against your behind, keeping a firm grip on your lower back while his other hand ventured up to grasp your wrists. His head was bent down to the crook of your neck where he buried his nose into your flesh. You flushed at his sudden closeness as he continued to take you against the beam, your heart madly out of control and your backside aching with each of his thrusts. Your breaths came in short bursts as Guy moved faster behind you, his arm moving from your lower back to wrap around your waist and pull you closer to his body. You could feel his every move in every fiber of your being, as if he were becoming a part of you. The familiar buildup began to pool in your stomach and you found yourself letting out a soft moan with each of his thrusts. You shut your eyes as the pleasurable feel of him inside of you urged your orgasm ever onward; you were close. His hands at your wrists tightened as he moved faster, his thrusts harder. You knew he was close, too, and it didn't look like he was going to stop you from reaching your climax this time. The arm around your middle tightened as well, squashing you to him. His breath was hot on your neck and his small grunts and groans made your head reel with ecstasy.

   “Harder...” you said, your words coming out more as a moan. You felt him smile against your skin as he moved his hips ever faster. The pool of desire swirling around in your stomach was near to spilling over and you hardly noticed the ache of your behind as he plowed into you. You gripped the wood tightly, your binds digging into your wrists.

   “Come for me...” you heard him utter in a low voice and that was all it took to send you reeling over the edge. You came hard and loud, words of God and Guy's name falling from your lips as your orgasm rippled through you. Guy gave a couple more thrusts before he, too, came undone, his own moans soft and muffled against your neck. By the end of it all, you were panting and slumped against the beam, your heart threatening to beat out of your chest and your legs like jelly; you could barely stand. Once the both of you had caught your breath, you heard Guy chuckled beside you. You turned slightly, eyeing him through your peripheral vision. Before you could ask him what the devil he thought was so amusing, he pulled out of you, inducing one last soft sigh from your lips. He let go of you and quickly laced up his trousers again before pulling a knife from his belt and cutting your binds. The rope fell from the support and you brought your arms down. They felt somewhat heavy and your wrists were already beginning to bruise. Here and there a bit of blood could be seen where the rope had bitten into your flesh. As you look down at them, you swayed and nearly fell. Luckily, Guy was there to catch you before you landed flat on your bottom. He smirked as he held you beneath the arms. You looked away, slightly embarrassed. “You remember your promise to me?” he asked against your ear. You shivered as his breath tickled your sensitive flesh.

   “Yes,” you replied, nodding as you did so. Guy chuckled.

   “Then I don't expect to see you causing any more trouble. If I do, you won't like your punishment.” He turned you in his arms so that you were facing him. “Understood?” he asked, tilting your chin up so that you were looking at him. You nodded, biting your lip slightly. He smirked. “That's a good girl,” he said. Guy then spun you around once more and pushed you in the direction of the door, smacking your behind as he did so. “Run along now. And don't let me catch you around here again or there will be Hell to pay!” You opened the stable door and stumbled out, a wide grin on your face as you rubbed your tender bottom. You didn't bother to heed his words. No threat in the world could keep you from causing chaos around the castle. Or rather, could keep you from him.


End file.
